glee_aufandomcom-20200215-history
Season Five
Season Five of Glee premiered on September 26, 2013. Glee currently airs on Thursdays at 9PM EST. The premiere date was postponed for a week due to Cory Monteith's death, It was originally set to premiere on September 19. According to Chord Overstreet, the seniors from the fourth and fifth seasons Tina, Blaine and Sam will possibly be graduating high school on episode 14 (in 2014, after the winter hiatus). Source Moreover, this season ''Glee ''will be celebrating its 100th episode, which will be the 12th of the season. Fans were allowed to vote through an online contest the songs that will figure in the episode, and some recurring cast members are expected to return. The episode will air on March 18, 2014. In this season, Melissa Benoist (Marley Rose), Jacob Artist (Jake Puckerman), Elizabeth Gillies (Jade West), Lucy Hale (Aria Montgomery), Blake Jenner (Ryder Lynn), and Alex Newell (Wade "Unique" Adams) were promoted to the main cast, as their characters were only recurring in Season Four. Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones), Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce), Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman) and Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) were reduced their roles to recurring casts after being main casts in previous seasons. Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson) didn't come back in this season due to the actor being deceased. The character was also deceased prior to the third episode and the episode was made as the tribute episode to the actor as well as the character. Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson) was main cast in previous seasons. Also Victoria Justice (Tori Vega), Leon Thomas III (Andre Harris) and Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams) did not return for this series due to their characters leaving at the end of season 4. However Kevin McHale returned for The Quarterback in order to pay tribute to Cory Montieth On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed the show for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, the series' creator, Ryan Murphy, confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final one. Source Source 2 Cast Main Cast *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (8/8) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (8/8) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (8/8) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (8/8) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (8/8) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (8/8) *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver (8/8) *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery (8/8) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (8/8) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (8/8) *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams (8/8) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (8/8) *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West (8/8) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (8/8) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (7/8) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion (3/8) *Demi Lovato as Dani (3/8) *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo (2/8) *Tyra Banks as Bichette (1/8) *Kristen Chenoweth as April Rhodes (0/8) http://fyeahgleeclub.tumblr.com/post/69018769552 Guest Stars *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz (8/8) *Erinn Westbrook as Bree (7/8) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (5/8) *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins (4/8) *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (3/8) *Christopher Curry as Gunther (2/8) *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert (2/8) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (2/8) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (2/8) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (2/8) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (2/8) *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen (2/8) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/8) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (1/8) *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (1/8) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (1/8) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (1/8) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (1/8) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (1/8) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (1/8) *Bradford Tatum as Louis (1/8) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (1/8) *Bryce Johnson as Cody Tolentino (1/8) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/8) [3] *Skylar Astin as Jean Baptiste (0/8) http://fyeahgleeclub.tumblr.com/post/69733748018/darrencriss-me-chordoverstreet-skylarastin *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/8) http://fyeahgleeclub.tumblr.com/post/68995575281 Co-Stars *Brad Ellis as Brad (5/8) *Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski (5/8) *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (2/8) *Todd Sandler as School Board Member (3/8) *Brian Balzerini as Andy (1/8) *Dominic Barnes as Trent (1/8) *Ashlee Brian as Derek (1/8) *Sean Guse as Robbie (1/8) *Curt Mega as Nick Duval (1/8) *Jon Robert Hall as John (1/8) *Ravi Sinha Smith as Little Blaine (1/8) Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern (8/8) Episodes Albums released in or during the Season Tumblr msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg|Glee Sings the Beatles The Quarterback Extended Play .jpg|The Quarterback (EP) 61BBstu6nwL. SL500 AA280 .jpg|A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Ep cover.jpg|Movin' Out (EP) GleeChristmas4.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *Glee Sings the Beatles *The Quarterback (EP) *A Katy or A Gaga (EP) *Movin' Out (EP) *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4